<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>murders in the music bank by galaxy_within</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171040">murders in the music bank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_within/pseuds/galaxy_within'>galaxy_within</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is a Mess, Character Death, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Min Yoongi | Suga Swears a Lot, Minor Violence, Murder, POV Alternating, Please Don't Hate Me, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Stray Kids are Family, Texting, Violence, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_within/pseuds/galaxy_within</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stray kids and bts are at inkaygo so they decide to celebrate... with ghost stories...<br/>after hoseok gets a little too scared the guys think it's a 'good idea' to pull a little prank....</p><p>spiderman funko pops are dangerous.....</p><p>btw someone is low-key a murderer....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>murders in the music bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this began as just random pranks.... yeah.... btw i would read the tags 'cuz this gets a little.... murderous...</p><p>-hoseok centric- </p><p>enjoy, stayarmys!</p><p>(btw '✉' means its a texting part, while '✏' means a written part)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>0</b>
    <b>1:14 pm</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>sbs hall, inkigayo music bank</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p><p>"...sometimes her ghost still comes back to avenge the loss of her favourite artist."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>hyunjin whispers into the microphone. he stops. a whisper of laugh is heard.</p>
  <p>light, haunting.</p>
  <p>a shudder runs down hoseok's spine.</p>
</div><p>"we await the day she comes back and attacks."</p><p>a weight is felt against hoseok's spine as confetti rains down. he screams. his heart beating a million miles per hour.</p><p>"j-hope are you okay?" jeongin asks from his spot by the rest of his group.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"no!"</p>
</div><p>felix giggles, and buries himself into bang chan's chest.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"do you want a brownie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i- no! no, you don't have too!" he shouts to the younger boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"oh, nope it's fine! let's get him a brownie lix." seungmin loudly whispers. a knowing look in his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"yeah!" hyunjin says into his microphone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"how about we all go." dark laughter is heard from the group of idols.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>hoseok is confused. what is the point of 14 idols going to get him a brownie. he knows he's hot, but damn, his power. slowly the idol's get up, random conversations and laughter ringing from the groups.</p>
</div><p>"jungkook, you'd better come too." changbin says, his eyes are gleaming.</p><p>they are up to something. </p><p>jk gets up and walks with the others without saying a goodbye to his bandmates, quickly falling in line with changbin and the rest of the group.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>that's... unusual.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jungkook created a group: </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>jungkook added: namjoon, seokjin, yoongi, hobi, jimin, tae, felix, chan, minho, seungminnie, innie, hyunjin, jisung, cbinnie</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>*jungkook kicked 'hobi' from the chat* </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jk</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>let's get this </em>
    <em>bread. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>felix</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>BREAD!!??!! ARE MY BROWNIES NOTHING TO YOU?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>yes...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>felix</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>fuck you 🙄</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>you would 😽</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jimin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> not @ two gc members flirting....again. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> i wonder who they could be? hmmm</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>hoseok sits beside the members, occasionally checking his phone as he waits for the others to return.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"they've been gone for a long time." hoseok says after 15 minutes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"they're fine," namjoon responds,  obviously rolling his eyes. hoseok gulps, unconvinced.</p>
</div><p>"shou-should we go check on them?" he asks, "what if the ghost got them?" </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>jin laughs, "did you really believe hyunjin's story?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"y-yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the five boys laugh, hoseok can be so gullible sometimes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>✉</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>bitch,, i found the lightboard </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>innie</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>bitch,,</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>FUCK !</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>seungminnie </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>FUCK ! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> bye 😞</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>TEACHING MY CHILDREN TO CURSE !?!</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
    <em>:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>for personal reasons i'm leaving this earth </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> GET YOUR ASS BACK ONLINE !!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jisung</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>ASS</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>namjoon</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> and with great power,, comes great responsibility..</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>✏</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"...are you sure they are fine? it's been 30 minutes!!! 30 minutes hyung!!" hoseok screams, he is beyond frustrated. a deep laugh comes from beside him. "taehyung, stop laughing. it's creepy!"</p>
</div><p>"but, i'm not laughing...." taehyung responds. "you're losing your mind."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"n-no i'm not! i heard something, i swear!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"okay hyung."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>a loud scream comes from a deep within the building.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"IT'S HAUNTED!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>hoseok screams, launching himself into taehyung's lap.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>seungminnie</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>😁</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>meanie</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>seungminnie</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>not my fault you &amp; ur husband were about to get in on in the lighting room. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> HUSBAND?! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> HUSBAND?! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>felix</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>💔 hearts been broke so many times 😔  </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> ...... :/ </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>^··^ </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>felix</em>
    <em>: </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>guess whose currently listening to heather, christopher,</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>innie</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>.... my dad is heather </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>seungminnie</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> my dad is cheating on my other dad with my third dad.  </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>🙁</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>✏</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"hope, if you're that worried just go check on them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"b-but! you're the leader you go!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"throw me under the bus, why don't ya."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>hoseok nods. sometimes he just wants to (kindly) strangle his band mates.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"let's just go to the lobby. they'll be there soon." yoongi suggests, he is sitting in the singular chair on the stage attempting to get signal on his phone. the five boys nod, and get up. they begin their walk like normal, standing together and occasionally talking and cracking jokes. but as they get further from the stage area something weird happens.</p>
</div><p>the lights suddenly flash off, hoseok screams for the 80th time and jumps into, what he assumes is jin's arms.</p><p>until he hears it.</p><p>seokjin's voice...... and it's far away. </p><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> you proud of me ? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jisung</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>yes</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>hyunjin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>no 💛</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>😑</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jungkook</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>guys, hobi is gonna pass out. i'm calling it </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>rip hobi </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>felix</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>i guess i'll bring a brownie to his grave. 😘</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>✏</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>hoseok begins to move. someone is carrying him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>now that's not alright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>he begins to scream and twist in his captors arms.</p>
</div><p>he is being kidnapped.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>fuck this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>as soon as he collects to courage to kick or throw a fleeting punch (he isn't thinking that far) he is thrown down onto a soft surface. maybe a chair or a couch. he swats the air around him, attempting to at least annoy the meanie who grabbed him. the lights turn on and hoseok is alone.</p>
  <p>no captor.</p>
</div><p>no bangtan.</p><p>he is utterly and completely fucked.</p><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>hyunjin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I WAS ATTACKED BY A RABID SQUIRREL. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>jisung is litterly right here. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jisung </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>i will end you, bang christopher chan</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>😏</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>is hoseok crying... maybe.</p>
  <p>he walks around the room he was thrown into, peeking behind everything making sure to check for ghosts and evil kidnappers. his search comes up clear.</p>
  <p>he is safe.</p>
</div><p>he walks towards the door of the office and turns the nob.</p><p>it opens.</p><p>keep in mind that hoseok is usually scared of everything, but when it comes to saving his own ass, he is all for attempting to assassinate his kidnapper.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>homicide amiright.</p>
</div><p>he steps out of the room, checking every corner of the hallway before walking up (or is is down?) the hall, passing quiet rooms as he goes along. maybe this isn't too bad. maybe it's all just a bad dream.</p><p>a small noise comes from a room towards his left. it's not concerning...</p><p>until it is.</p><p>something falls followed by the sound of something shattering.</p><p>"fuck!" a deep voice echoes from behind the closed door.</p><p>the door creeks open, and so hoseok does what every rational person does. he throws a punch into the air, which lands against something soft. then closes his eyes and runs the opposite direction, screams echoing through the hall.</p><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>namjoon</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>MY TIDDIE </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jimin</em>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>YOUR TIDDIE....(what happened lol?) </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>namjoon</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>i was attacked. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>hyunjin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>see,, that beast </em>
    <em>can punch. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>namjoon</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>dude, he violated my tiddie</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>tae</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>you're the one who wanted to leave the room 😁</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>namjoon</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>bro,, </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>tae</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>bro. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>namjoon</em>
    <em> update</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>#sacrificekimtaehyung #savethenamtiddies #tiddieindanger #bigtiddiegangtakemebackforiminhell #hoseokmorelikeimsick</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>hoseok rounds the corner, luckily he hears no one behind him. he decides that he may need a weapon. if he is going down, he's going down with a fight.</p>
</div><p>y'know that moment when you're about to go beat some ass and your heart tells you that maybe you need a theme song...</p><p>yeah, hoseok is, most definitely that bitch.</p><p>he grabs his phone, scrolling through his "perfectly legal" music and presses play.</p><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>who is playing seventeen?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>seokjin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> ?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>i swear on felix's soul that oh my is playing. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>seokjin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>you're losing it.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> i swear i'm not!! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> come to the south hall </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>yoongi</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>didn't you guys put hobi in the south hall? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>...yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>yoongi</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>fucking rip.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>✏</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>you can totally attack someone with a figurine.... can't you...?</p>
</div><p>hoseok walks down the hallway, occasionally jumping because</p>
<ol>
<li> there is a kidnapper,</li>
<li>this place is most definitely haunted, and</li>
<li>if he sees a spider that little bitch is going down.</li>
</ol>
<p></p><div>
  <p>the music changes from hoseok's phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>and his fight begins....</p>
</div><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jungkook</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>tf is playing clap??!?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>yoongi</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>fucking rip (×2) 🤦</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>✏</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>he runs down the hallway, throwing himself down the stairway and deeper into the building. he is no longer scared. now he is out for revenge. he is slowly realizing that if he was kidnapped the others we're most likely taken too. a loud noise comes from the end of the corridor followed by a loud 'fuck'</p>
</div><p>with 'don't wanna cry' playing in the background hoseok stands his ground before naruto running straight into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jimin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>✏</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>some say that hoseok is a scaredy cat. some even stoop as low as too refer to him as a coward, yet what they don't know is that, in that moment, jung hoseok running into a dark hallway that he was brave. a hero.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>park jimin still has nightmares. nightmares filled with a figure running at him headfirst, seventeen playing from his back pocket. nightmares filled with pain and a firm head hitting him directly in the shoulder before pushing him to the ground and raising a small spiderman funko pop towards his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>park jimin was prepared for the end.</p>
</div><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>who is screaming?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>tae</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>the real question is,, "why is left &amp; right playing?" 😳</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>minho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>chan, i think hyunjin is gonna piss his pants. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>felix</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>guys, where did jisung go?</em>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>hyunjin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>to save my bitch ass. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jisung</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>💗</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>hoseok is not a murderer, and with that in mind he pulls the 'dead' body of his masked captor down the hallway. he doesn't dare check to see who the evil man is, he just continues his restless march.</p>
</div><p>he needs justice.</p><p>he spots a stairway and walks towards it, throwing the body under the rusted surface. by now his phone has shuffled approximately 34 times through his "to beat a bitch" playlist and now plays 'naughty boy' by pentagon.</p><p>it's kinda fitting if you ask him.</p><p>he prepares to leave his spot under the stairs, but before he can make a single move a creak comes from above him.</p><p>running. echoing footsteps. they seem to ignore the music echoing from hoseok's hiding place and run down the stairs.</p><p>closer to hoseok.</p><p>just as the dark shadow makes it's way pass hobi he jumps out, pinning the body under his. his spiderman figurine raised above his head. a hand comes up, grabing hoseok's wrist.</p><p>"wait, j-hope it's me!!" the person shouts, obviously male.</p><p>"who are you?" he shouts back, never releasing his grip on his weapon.</p><p>"it's jisung! han!"</p><p>"i don't believe you!!" hoseok screams.</p><p>he releases his weapon, dropping it to the ground.</p><p>instead of committing another act of murder hoseok decides to get rid of this villain another way. he drags the jisung wannabe into the nearest janitor closet and turns the outside lock.</p><p>that outta keep him contained.</p><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jisung</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> J-HOPE IS KILLING PEOPLE!!!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> okay</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jisung</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>LIKE REALLY!!! I SKAAAWWW A PEERKRON!!! HE LOCIED ME IN A CLOSET!! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>OMG!! it's okay to come out jisung! we support you. here i'll go first: </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>i am homosexual</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jisung</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>same,, </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jisung</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>BUT JHOPE IS A KILLER!!!!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>okay, honey. just take a deep breath. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>jisung</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>FUCK YOU!!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>tae</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>guys....... </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>yoongi</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>FUCK</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>✏</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>12 men fear their lives.</p>
</div><p>little does hoseok know.</p><p>he runs down the hallway occasionally stopping to investigate a loud noise or a soft curse. hoseok mind is blurred "i need to save them"</p><p>and save them he does....</p><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>taehyung</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>guys he's coming FUCKRUK FUCK FUCK FUCKSKSNJX</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>a scream comes from a closed room. wielding his funko pop in his hand, he runs into the room. kicking the door open and jumping into the room, straight into the arms of a giant person. he screams, this is finally it. the end of his road.</p>
</div><p>his heart stutters.</p><p>the person pulls him closer...</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>into a hug?</p>
</div><p>"hobi, you damned killer!"</p><p>"namjoon?"</p><p>the hug gets tighter, to the point of suffocation.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>arms getting tighter.....</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>and tighter</p>
</div><p> </p><p>✉</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>seokjin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>guys, where's hobi? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>tae</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>didn't joon find him. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>namjoon</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>what? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>chan</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>i can't find lix either, i'll go look for them ! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>✏</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>chan walks along the hallway, hand running against the wall. it's dark.</p>
</div><p>he hates the dark.</p><p>his hand runs along the chipped paint.</p><p>a child's laughter. well, not a child. a laugh from an adult, acting as if they were a child.</p><p>soon other laughs join the original noise.</p><p>"hello bang chan" a voice says, breaking out from the laughter.</p><p>"hey minho?" he responds.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>minho's voice is off, too deep.</p>
</div><p>something is wrong.</p><p>bang chan's feels a wet substance on his hand. he pulls it away from the paint chipped wall.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"chan?" this time the voice is deeper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"lix?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>no response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>he walks closer towards the open door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>he is pulled in by someone</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"lix?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"chan" felix's voice is close, strained. as if he is afraid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>the arms around bang chan tighten.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>and tighten.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>..................</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>thirty minutes later </b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>hoseok breaks in a cold sweat, a firm hand on his shoulder</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"hey earth to hobi, times to go home."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"b-but what just happened! everyone was dead and-" he is cut off by felix running into the room, </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"sorry, hyung!" he says obvious guilt in his voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"i....think i gave you the wrong brownies." </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope i tagged this correctly</p><p>do you guys hate me lol?</p><p>btw i'm currently moving all of my oneshots from my wattshit (wattpad) account to this account.</p><p>comment please!!!!</p><p>i'm currently going through a writer's block (11/16) send in prompts please 👉👈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>